Teddy Lupin and the Return of the Snatchers
by Lisha Heidenrich
Summary: Teddy Lupin is starting his 4th year at Hogwarts. He has just broken up with Victoire and needs to move on. He meets another girl who offers to help him learn how to control his Metamorphmagus powers. But not too soon after this she, and a few other muggle borns start to go missing. It's up to Teddy and his friends to find out what's going on. (Some of the ages have been altered)
1. Chapter 1

Teddy Lupin FanFic

**Author's Notes: I know some of the information is incorrect (such as James and Teddy being in the same year etc) and I am a Potterhead but I needed to change some things to make it work so... don't judge, okay? **

It had been 3 weeks since Teddy and Victoire had broken up. It had also been a stupid fight, one of which that Victoire had started. Being two years older than her didn't help either. She was 12, he was 14. It was a frowned upon relationship.

He remembered it clearly, the argument that is. Victoire had stormed into the room, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Tell me you didn't." She had hissed in Teddy's face, making him take a step back. He had known what she was talking about though. One of the Gryffindor girls who had a crush on him for basically forever had kissed him at a party in the summer. How Victoire had found out was beyond him.

"Victoire, I didn't kiss her-"

"You liar. I should have known you were just using me to look cool in front of your mates. "Oh look, Teddy's got a young, hot girlfriend!"" She flung a pillow at him in disgust.

"If you would just listen to me-"

"I don't ever want to hear your voice again. I don't ever want to look upon your ugly face again. AND I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR STUPID BLUE HAIR EVER, EVER AGAIN!" And then it was over. A short, but painful argument. She hadn't even let him explain himself.

So, as he knelt on the ground at his Grandmother's house, he decided it was all for the best. Victoire didn't want to hear it and by then, neither did Teddy. He had tried to call, but she had unplugged their useless phone. He had visited her house but Bill had told him she didn't want to see him.

Teddy shook his head. It hadn't worked out. And he wasn't surprised. Victoire was too temperamental. She was always running her mouth. She couldn't help herself. Teddy had known he shouldn't have gotten involved with her. And now he was paying the price.

He folded his spare shirted and placed them in his trunk, considering everything. He would have to avoid her, he thought dully. She would glare at him through the corners of her eyes like girls did when they were mad. She would spread nasty rumours like Victoire did when she was mad. She would even get her friends to be rude to him just out of spite. And all because she was mad about something he hadn't done. Girls, he thought wearily.

"Teddy, are you packed yet?" Andromeda Tonks, his Grandmother, called shakily. Teddy sighed. He had _meant _to be packed an hour ago but the events caught in his mind had made him drift elsewhere.

"Almost, Gran." Teddy shouted back down. He could picture her rolling her eyes right then. She always did. It wasn't that he disappointed her; it's just that he wasn't the most organised of people.

He put spare school shoes, socks, blazers and trousers into his trunk before closing it. He was sure he had everything. He knew he'd packed his quidditch things, he was certain he had all the books he need and for once, he even had all his cauldrons. All he needed to do now was get his cat Soot into the cat carrier but that could wait until the following morning.

"Teddy, get some sleep. You're up bright and early tomorrow unless you want to miss the Hogwarts Express." His Grandmother said softly at his doorway. She kissed Teddy on the forehead and departed to get some sleep herself.

Teddy sighed, changing into his pyjamas and got into bed. His mind was buzzing and he wasn't sure that he would get any sleep. But sure enough, as soon as Teddy's head hit the pillow, he was out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Author's notes: Again, I apologise for the ages having to be altered before anyone tells me I changed them or anything like that. Also I apologise for changing the Teddy and Victoire getting married thing because I don't ship them as a couple :P Sorry Teddy and Victoire shippers :) **

"Get up, Teddy!" He heard his Grandmother shout from downstairs. "Today's the day." He could smell bacon and eggs all the way from his bedroom. It was a good smell. A welcomed smell. He only just managed to yank off his covers and get out of bed. Yawning loudly, he grabbed a pair of jeans that had been lying around and a blue t-shirt.

Teddy wore blue because, no matter what he wore, his hair still stood out. He figured he might as well just wear blue and look weird to everyone else. It suited him just fine anyway.

His Gran was just putting the bacon on the table when he stumbled tiredly downstairs.

"Good morning, sleepy." She sang as she went to check on the eggs. Teddy grinned slipping into a seat at the table. He was reaching to nick a bit of bacon when his Gran smacked him on the wrist playfully.

"I'm hungry!" He whined. Andromeda Tonks shook her head, smiling at her grandson, and took the eggs off of the stove.

"Wait for me to sit down please, Teddy." He nodded obediently, staring absently out of the window. Today was the day. He was going back to Hogwarts for his 4th year. He had been practicing his quidditch all summer and was sure he was good enough now.

He had gone to the Potter's for a couple of weeks too and played with James and Albus who, like their father, had both made the team in their first year. James originally had been a Seeker until he was asked to be a Chaser instead. Albus was the Gryffindor Seeker after his brother.

Anyway, he had practiced with all of them and Teddy's Godfather, Harry Potter and his wife Ginny, had even joined in. James and Albus had promised to watch out for him in trials. They had also advised him to try out for being a Beater. Apparently there was an open space and Teddy was rather good at it.

He just couldn't wait to get back at school. It was so much more interesting at Hogwarts than it was, sitting there with his Gran. Plus, it would help him move on from Victoire. He wouldn't have to think of her any longer. And he needed to take his mind off it so badly.

He shovelled down his breakfast as quickly as he could and then raced off to find Soot. This was the tricky part. Soot hated his carrier and seemed to know exactly when he was about to be put in it. Teddy was going to have to hunt him down and be very clever about how he did it.

After looking around the whole, there was no sign of Teddy's cat.

"Gran, where's Soot?" Teddy yelled from the attic. Suddenly he heard a rather loud meow sound from the kitchen. Oh dear, Teddy thought. That couldn't be good. Soot and his Gran didn't mesh well.

When he entered the kitchen, Gran was trying to wrestle Soot into the cat carrier and Soot was attempting to scratch and bite whatever was in reach. Somehow she shoved the poor cat in and locked the little cat door. Andromeda Tonks puffed out and looked at his Grandson as if to ask 'why do we have this thing?' Soot started yowling angrily at them both, glaring with his large yellow eyes.

"Alright Soot." Teddy snapped. "We get the message." Soot cocked his black head curiously and Teddy shook his head sighing. "Come on, Gran. We'd better go or I'll miss the train." His Gran nodded and they both carried his trunk to the car.

By the time he had sat in his seat, he was buzzing with excitement. He wanted to see his friends again. It had been too long.

There was James Potter, of course. Star Chaser of the Gryffindor team and desired by many of the female population at Hogwarts, James also happened to be Teddy's best friend. Next up was Leo Davis, one of the brainiest boys in Ravenclaw and still he had the girls running after him.

Sasha was also part of the group and the only girl Chaser on the Gryffindor team. Her best friend Olivia was a welcome with them too. She was more honest and kind than any Hufflepuff they knew and always brought her Pygmy Puff, Sparks, everywhere she went.

He'd missed them all a lot. More than he could say, or dared to say.

By the time they reached King's Cross Station, he could no longer contain his excitement and had to do everything in his power to stop himself from jumping up and down on the spot.

He and his Gran lifted his overly heavy trunk into a trolley and took the yowling Soot out of the car and went into the train station. It was so weird to be back! They made their way slowly to platform 9, finding the right spot to run at. Teddy's Grandmother seemed to have forgotten though.

Teddy grew increasingly excited and anxious. He had that horrid feeling creeping over him that someone was watching them. But just as he was about to look around for at least the sixth time, his Gran shouted "I've found it!"

Teddy gripped hold of his trolley tightly, glaring the pillar down. Bracing for the impact he knew would never really come, he ran at the wall. Luckily, Gran had picked the right pillar to run at and when he reopened his eyes, he was on the infamous Platform 9 and ¾!

His Grandmother followed him through shortly after and handed him his cat. Teddy gave her a quick hug.

"I'll see you soon, Gran." He promised, grinning at her. She smiled, kissed him on the head and helped him tug his trunk onto the train.

"Bye Teddy!" She cried before he walked off down the corridor to find a space to sit. He was a little late and couldn't seem to find James or Leo. They must have gone right to the other end of the train. Otherwise, he'd missed them. Just as he started to think he would never find them, Sasha stuck her head out of one of the little compartments.

"Teddy, there you are!" She grinned, her eyes shining. "We were beginning to think you wouldn't come." Teddy smiled back and heaved his trunk along after him. After successfully getting all it out of the way he let Soot out of the cat carrier. Let's just say he was less happy.

James was leaning back casually against his seat, his black mop of hair tousled and his dark brown eyes glinting mischievously. Sasha sat opposite from Teddy and next to Leo, her silky dark hair swaying over her dark mysterious eyes. Leo looked as poised as usual, his surfer dude blonde hair flicking slightly in the way of large glasses that rimmed bright green eyes.

Scorpius, Rose and Albus seemed out of sight however. Perhaps they got their own carriage, Teddy thought. He could see how Rose and Scorpius would enjoy that, but Albus would rather die than sit there and watch the two of them flirt.

"So, Teddy..." James started with a queer edge to his voice. "How's Victoire?"


End file.
